The embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to electronic messaging systems. More particularly, the embodiments relate to providing analytics of historical conversations in relation to a present communication.
Instant messaging (IM) frequently is used in corporate environments as an efficient means of communication. Without any overt action by one of the users participating in an IM session to save the IM messages (e.g., selecting a print screen key on a keyboard), correspondence exchanged in the IM session typically is not permanently stored in a manner which allows the correspondence to be reviewed at a later time. Thus, IM users oftentimes must rely on their own memory to recall information exchanged in an IM session. Human memory is not infallible, and certain details of messages exchanged in an IM session may be lost.